bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Lazy Daze/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for Lazy Daze. Transcript Zidgel: Stardate, 12 down. A seven-letter word for ship commander. Starts with "C". Kevin: Uh, Captain? Zidgel: Not now, Kevin. I'm trying to work a puzzle. Zidgel: Just jiggle the handle for now. Jason: Please? Michelle: No! Jason: Pretty please? Michelle: Absolutely not! You'll lose my money! Zidgel: Please! This is important captain stuff! I need quiet! Ship commander, ship commander. Midgel: What seems to be the beef, kids? Jason: I want to order these sea chimps, but I don't have any money. Michelle: He wants to borrow mine. He's too lazy to work for it himself. Midgel: She's right, Jase. Doing an odd job is great way to earn some quid, you know, money. Jason: That's what I thought you'd say. Zidgel: I've got it! Cabbage! Midgel: Captain, don't you suppose you should be doing captain things rather than working a crossword? You don't want to appear lazy. Zidgel: Lazy? I'll have you know a crossword is no picnic. Kevin: Ooh, I likes picnics. Zidgel: That does sound like fun. Midge, set a course for a nice sunny spot, and bring a football. Midgel: But, Captain-- Zidgel: Come on, Midgel. Don't you feel like kicking back a little? Midgel: Hmm, I know just the spot--Rigel 13! Kevin: A picnic! A picnic! A picnic! Michelle: Jason, I know a way you can get a free sea chimp. Jason: Really? Michelle: See? A chimp! (laughs) Zidgel: Captain's blog, we're going on a picnic. Jason: So, what are we doing here? Midgel: Had to stop off for some supplies, first. Soda pop, sandwiches, you know. Fidgel: Don't forget the chocolate bars and marshmellows! Jason: Oh, great! I love eating s'mores! Fidgel: Eating? Oh no, I need them for a new fuel experiment. Midgel: Now don't take all day with your science project stuff, Doctor. We're here to get in, get supplies, and get out. No nonsense. Fidgel: I assure you my experiments are not nonsense. Midgel: What about the time you tried to make glass invisible so you can see through it? Fidgel: Well, it worked, didn't it? Sol: What'll it be today, kids? Michelle: How about a fruit basket to go? Hold the fruit. Throw in a few sandwiches. Sol: One basket to go. So, where are you off to? Jason: Zidgel's taking us on a picnic. Sol: Yes, a picnic's a great way to relax after a lot of hard work. Jason: Hard work? Michelle: I don't think Jason knows what that means. Sol: Well, make sure to watch out for ants. Michelle: Oh, there won't be any ants at this place. We're going to Rigel 13. Sol: I don't mean beware of ants. I mean you should watch them. Jason: Watch ants? Sol: Oh, sure! Haven't you heard the saying, "Go to the ants, you sluggard"? Jason: What's a sluggard? Sol: Look it up. Jason: (sighs) Sol: Look closely! They're a great exanple of hard work! Nothing lazy about them, no sir. Jason: What's wrong with being lazy? Sol: Well, just think, if I didn't work around here, nobody would get served, dirty dishes would pile up. Pretty soon the whole place would stink! Michelle: Like Jason's room! Sol: (chuckles) Old Sol says, "The lazy person wants many things, but has nothing; but the person who is diligent and hardworking truly has it all." You want to be diligent, right, kids? Jason: Actually, the picnic sounds more fun. Sol: (laughs) I'm sure it does. You just keep an eye on those ants, you hear? Jason: We will. Is it just me or is he weird? Midgel: And what about that cherry flavored sun block experiment? Fidgel: You have to admit your tongue doesn't get blistered anymore. Michelle: (recorded)...won't be any ants at this place. We're going to Rigel 13. Cavitus: (evil laughter) Oh, you thought you would have the day off, did you? Well, wait and see what I have in store for you, my penguin friends. (evil laughter) Minion #1: Uh, wait. The penguins are your friends? I thought you said-- Cavitus: Quiet! You're interrupting my maniacal laughing fit! (evil laughter) Fidgel: Oh, dear me. Midgel: What's got your knickers in a knot, doc? Fidgel: Well, I'm scheduled to run a diagnostic test on the Harryhausen ray, but it's in the back of this storage bay, and I can't get to it! Midgel: Harryhausen ray? What's that? Fidgel: Oh, it's simply a device that halts movement on a molecular level. Midgel: In the Queen's English, Fidge. Fidgel: Yes. It stops action, freezes things in time and space. Midgel: Classic. But it looks like you could use some help. Fidgel: Oh, why thank you. Midgel: If I see anyone available, I'll send 'em round. Fidgel: Hello, Jason. I hear you're looking to earn some extra money for sea chimps? Jason: Yeah! Fidgel: Well, the storage bay is in a bit of a mess. What say I hire you to clean it? Jason: Hire? You mean like a job? I'm kinda busy. Maybe later. Jason: Uh, doc? Turn the page for me. I can't reach. Michelle: There's one, two, three, four, five, six sandwiches. Six juice boxes. Pretzel sticks. Am I forgetting anything? Fidgel: Cucumber dip! Midgel: Apple crisps! Kevin: Beans. Zidgel: Hair gel! Zidgel: It might be windy. Michelle: Midgel, are we there yet? Midgel: That's a negative, but it won't be long. Zidgel: Aw, c'mon, Midge. Can't you hurry it up just a little? I bet this'll make us go faster. Midgel: Ah! No one touches my buttons but me. Michelle: Look! Midgel: Just like I said--Rigel 13. The perfect picnic spot. Blue grass, green skies, and no ants. Michelle: Don't you mean green grass and blue skies? Zidgel: Green grass? What planet are you from? Oh, right. Michelle: Wow! This is a perfect spot for a picnic! Zidgel: C'mon, gang! There's a shady knoll over that hill that would be a great spot to eat lunch. Jason: Ahh, this is the life. Fidgel: Oh, Jason, thank you for cleaning the storage bay. This is a well deserved break indeed. Jason: Oh, yeah, right. Hey, Michelle! Go long! Michelle: Oh, my. Kevin: Ooh, nasty. Cavitus: (evil laughter) (coughs) Water (coughs), please. Cavitus: Ah, thanks. (evil laughter) Midgel: I don't know what happened. This planet was so clean when I was a kid. Fidgel: Perhaps we should tidy up a little? Michelle: We can eat afterward! Jason: Wait a minute. I didn't come here to work. I came here for a day off. Michelle: Well, we can't have a picnic in this mess! Kevin: (sniffs) Yeah. Zidgel: (cries) Kevin: There, there. Zidgel: But wait! Look there. There's just enough space to lay my blankie. I mean blanket. The picnic is saved! Michelle: But what about all the trash? Jason: What about it? Zidgel: Hold on, I have an important message. Oh, it's not me. Fidgel: It's me. From Admiral Strap. I'd better take it on the ship. Duty calls. Probably some science type questions. Midgel: Or geeky science fiction type questions. Jason: (giggles) Michelle: Um, I'm coming too, to get a broom. Jason: What about us? Do we have to--? Midgel: Orders, cap'n? Zidgel: Men! I order us to start our picnic! Woo hoo! Jason, Midgel, and Kevin: Woo hoo! Kevin: A tisket, a tasket. Zidgel: I love my picnic basket It's full of snacks And cakes and wax And salads made of plastic Zidgel: What? Admiral Strap: Doctor Fidgel, come in, Doctor Fidgel. I have an important mission for you on Rigel 13. Fidgel: Oh, that's funny. We're already here. Admiral Strap: What? What are you doing there? Fidgel: We're here for a little R&R, as ordered by the captain, sir. Admiral Strap: Just tell me nobody is actually on the planet's surface! Fidgel: Um...well...define surface, and perhaps, on. Zidgel: I knew I should have brought my sunblock. Midgel: You can borrow mine. Zidgel: Cherry flavored? Midgel: Natch. Zidgel: Awwww, man! Wouldn't you know it? I hope it's not gonna ra--(screams like little girl) Jason, Zidgel, Midgel, and Kevin: (scream) Jason: So much for a picnic! Captain! What do we do! Zidgel: Scream. Like this. (screams) Midgel: The ship! Call for help! Zidgel: Doctor Fidgel! Doctor Fidgel! Mayday! Help! S-O-S! Anything! Why doesn't he answer? Midgel: Orders, cap'n? Zidgel: Run! Admiral Strap: That planet...infected by...giant creatures...need you to stop them...danger...use the ray. The ray! Fidgel: Excuse me, Admiral, call waiting. Hello? Hello? Hello? Anyone there? Fidgel: Hmm, that's odd. Hmm...I'm back, Admiral. Admiral? Oh, hm, I seem to have cut him off. Oops. Michelle: Isn't there anything you can do, Doctor? Fidgel: My dear girl, I'm a scientist, not an exterminator. Michelle: But there must be something. After all, the admiral was calling you instead of the captain! Fidgel: Why yes, you're right. He must have known that these invaders can only be stopped by my special ability alone! Hm, I wonder what it is. Midgel: Whoa! I think we're safe here. Oh, you dropped my communicator! I can't contact the ship! Zidgel: Oh no! I've lost mine, too! We're doomed! Doomed! Zidgel: Hey! I don't touch your buttons. You don't touch my 'do. Midgel: No, Captain. You put it there for safe keeping, remember? Zidgel: Oh, right. Doctor Fidgel, come in. Can you read me? Come in, Doctor. Are you there? Fidgel: Yes, Captain. We are here. Whoa! Oh my goodness! Michelle: Whoa! Whoa! Zidgel: Doctor, what's going on over there? Fidgel: It seems we are getting a little carried away. Michelle: Oh no! Look where they're taking us! Kevin: Hello. Zidgel: The day started out so peaceful! What is to become of us? Jason: What? Where did the ship go?! Where's Kevin? Kevin: I'm a cowboy! Howdy! Howdy! Howdy! Jason: Awww. What am I gonna do? At least this is one mess they can't blame me for! Michelle: This is all Jason's fault. Fidgel: Oh? How so? Michelle: He left my crayons in the sun. Now they're all melted. Fidgel: Oh, that. Michelle: He's too lazy to put anything away. Have you figured out why the admiral wanted you to save the day? Fidgel: I've been giving that some thought. In his message, he kept saying "Ray". You know, at first, I thought he was talking about my brother-in-law Ray. Michelle: What? Fidgel: But the more I thought about it, I think he was suggesting I use the harryhausen ray to stop these creatures. Michelle: Well, where is it? Fidgel: In the storage bay. Fidgel: Jason was supposed to clean this room! Oh, we'll never find it! Michelle: Told ya, Jason's fault. Midgel: So, doc, any luck with that ray yet? Fidgel: It will take at least an hour to get it functional. I hope we have time before we're burnt to a crisp. Zidgel: I suppose you want us to come and save you. Fidgel: Perhaps you could create a diversion and distract the beasties while we ready the device! Midgel: We're on our way. Zidgel: Um, I was just kidding about the saving bit. Have you seen the size of those things? Heh, yeah. Zidgel: Huh? Zidgel and Midgel: (scream) Jason: I sure wish there was something I could do to help. I mean, as long as it wasn't too hard. Cavitus: (evil laughter) Jason: So this is all Cavitus' doing. I might have known. Ahh! Get away, you! Get away, or I'll...I'll-- Jason: Well, what do you know about that? Jason: Ahhhhhh! Sol: (voiceover) Go to the ant, you sluggard! The person who is diligent and hardworking truly has it all. Jason: I get it, I get it. I'll help you. Kevin: Howdy! Jason: Hey, Kevin! Guess what? These guys are friendly. I think they just wanna clean up. They just like to work! Kevin: I know. Hi-ho. Michelle: I just saw Cavitus' ship! This invasion is his doing! Fidgel: I might have surmised! Michelle: Any luck with that ray thingy? Fidgel: Yes, it's all ready. We just have to open the hatch and aim this at those minions of evil. Fidgel: Oh, not them. Midgel: Get 'em, doc! Zidgel: Yeah! Aim at that big one with the funny orange hat! Kevin: Howdy. Fidgel: What? Admiral Strap: Doctor Fidgel! Fidgel, come in! Is this connection working yet? If you can hear me, you must stop Cavitus with the harryhausen ray! Fidgel: Cavitus? Admiral Strap: I have sent rangers to assist your crew. Fidgel: Rangers? Zidgel: Fidgel! He's getting away! At least stop his friends here! Jason: No, wait! You've got it all wrong! Zidgel: Well, you've got a lot of explaining to do, little buckaroo! Jason: The ants are good guys. They're Federation trash rangers. Midgel: How do you know that? Jason: That's what they told Kevin. Kevin: No, stay. You're free now. (sniffs) Go on. Go. Fidgel: It seems they were sent by the admiral to protect us from Cavitus' scheme. Michelle: He tried to ruin our visit here by dumping all this trash. Jason: The ants were just very diligent and busy cleaning up. They were putting all the garbage in this giant anthill. Midgel: That's not a volcano? Michelle: They must've though the ship was part of the trash. Jason: But they're a great example. They don't stop until the job is done. Unlike some of us. Michelle: Go to the ant you sluggard! Zidgel: What's a sluggard? Jason: It's a lazy good for nothing. Jason: I looked it up. I'm sorry I was lazy, Fidgel. I didn't clean out the storage bay. And if I did, maybe we could've caught Cavitus this time. Fidgel: Oh, there, there, lad. There's always next time. Midgel: I should've known better than to sluff off, too, when there was so much to do. Zidgel: Tsk, tsk. Zidgel: Oh, um, right. Me too. Grandmum: (hums) There we are! All set for our picnic! (laughs) My heavens! I almost forgot the olives! Can't very well have a lunch without them. Not to mention Jason. I wonder how his chores are coming along. 'Bout finished, luv? Jason: All done, Grandmum. Grandmum: I certainly am proud of you, finishing your chores right away. What's ever got into you? Jason: I just wanted to be diligent, like the ants. Grandmum: Oh, will wonders never cease. My little picadilly is industrious as ants. Jason: "A lazy person wants many things, but has nothing; but the person who is diligent and hardworking truly has it all." Grandmum: Just like the good book says, luv. Just like the good book says. Now, I remember the first time I went picnickin' with your granddad. We was hackin' our way through the jungles of Bolivia when we found ourselves surrounded by head-- Grandmum: Up to bed now and don't forget to say your prayers, my pets. Michelle: And thank you for the nice day and the lovely green sky. Jason: And helping me be diligent and not lazy. Michelle: And for new friends. Jason: Hey, can I have my olive back? Michelle: I'd say he worked hard and should get to keep it. Jason and Michelle: Amen. Kevin: Howdy! Category:Transcripts Category:3-2-1 Penguins! transcripts Category:Finished Transcripts